A method of this type and a device associated therewith are known from DE 199 19 423 A1. In particular the mAs product can hereby be adjusted as a control variable which is definitive for the image quality. In the course of the known method, operating parameters such as tube current and scan time are varied such that unreliable operating states are avoided without significantly reducing the mAs product and thus the image quality.
With x-ray examinations in angiography and cardiology an outstanding image quality is of particular significance in order to be able to clearly distinguish between the comparatively weakly absorbent bodily structures examined here, in particular tissue and vessels, and if necessary catheters and stents. At the same time, however, it must be ensured that the patient and the medical staff are exposed to the smallest possible x-ray dose.